Terminals having a browser function of displaying images representing respective pieces of content side-by-side are conventionally known. Such a browser function is achieved, for example, by a method (adopted in Apple's iPhone) of arranging icons in a grid manner, a method (adopted in Apple's iPad and in general digital cameras) of two-dimensionally arranging a small number of high-quality images, or the like. That is, in many of the conventional terminals, a plurality of thumbnail images are displayed on a two-dimensional plane. Accordingly, the number of thumbnail images that can be displayed within 1 screen is restricted by a screen size.
In view of this, a method of attaching an image to each side face of a three-dimensional object and rotating the three-dimensional object is proposed (see Patent Literature 1). Further, a method is proposed in which a plurality of images are presented to a user in an easily viewable way for the user by changing a three-dimensional shape of a three-dimensional object depending on how the plurality of images are presented (see Patent Literature 2).
As described above, the number of thumbnail images that can be displayed within 1 screen is restricted by a screen size. In view of this, a technique of attaching thumbnail images to each side face of a cube which is a three-dimensional object and rotating the cube has been developed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). According to such a technique, a large number of thumbnail images can be displayed in an easily viewable way.
In recent years, various devices, such as portable devices and handheld devices, having a touch panel function have been developed. A user can change animation displayed on a display of such a device by touching (e.g., scrolling) the display.
The scrolling is an operation for sliding content such as texts, a drawing, or an image in a horizontal or vertical direction throughout a screen or a display window. A technique is proposed which slows down scrolling until the scrolling stops by applying a predetermined slow-down rate to a user's input speed of a dragging operation after the user's input for the scrolling operation stops (see Patent Literature 3).